Las campanas del pasado
by Gabitox
Summary: Tras vivir una miseria de vida de cinco décadas, la muerte de este chico le hizo cambiar su vida y su dimensión, ahora este en el mundo de la tele My little pony, pero nadie dijo que no se parecería a real
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**Hola a todos aquí, ven, como decía debajo de mi primer fanfic, decía que publicaría otro, la diferencia entres estos dos que publique, es que estos no son tan "Porno" como quizá esperaban. Esta historia tiene más aventura, poesía, palabras más sofisticadas, y por supuesto "Romance".**

**Este es el epílogo, la pequeña historia del personaje protagonista "Leo" Si no les interesa su biografía, pasen al siguiente capítulo, aunque quizá no entiendan lo que le sucede al tipo al lo largo de la historia, pero como ustedes quieran**

Leonardo Hunter Santibáñez Damond, nació el 23 de noviembre de 1997 en Kansas. Su madre, María Santibáñez de origen mexicano murió en la fase del parto de su hijo, razón la cual su padre, Brian Damond, siempre lo odió desde bebe. Lo cuido con ninguna preocupación y jamás le dijo hijo ni le habló como hijo en su vida.

Nunca tuvo amigos en la escuela ni en la secundaria, desde pequeño su personalidad carecía de solidaridad y encuentros sociales, para rematar, los compañeros de su escuela no eran personas amables y ni tampoco se preocupaban de el, muchas veces fue molestado por sus compañeros sin compasión ni bondad alguna.

A los catorce años de edad, en una tarde aburrida de un miércoles, decidió ver televisión, para suerte de el no había nada bueno en la televisión, solo programas como: Zack y Cody, Los hechicheros de Waverly place, etc…

Pero luego se detuvo en un programa que le llamó la atención por el flash de la animación. Lo primero que vio fue un barrio clásico como si fuera a los comienzos de la edad media, la única diferencia es que estaba más limpio y ordenado y no se veía a gente muriendo por la peste. Y supo exactamente que programa de televisión era: "My Little pony". Había oído de la más antigua, pero no se parecían en absolutamente nada. Está tenía mucho más humor, la hubiera cambiado si quisiera, pero no había nada bueno en la televisión así que aprovechó el momento para reírse un poco. Cuando terminó el capítulo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan alegórico y emocionado en su vida. Desde ese entonces comenzó a ver la serie todos los días incluyendo los capítulos repetidos de los fines de semana. Todas de las seis ponys le agradaron a el, la infinita felicidad de Pinkie Pie, el magnífico estilo de moda de Rarity, la inteligencia y el famoso liderazgo de Twilight Sparkle, la trabajadora Applejack y la gran fuerza de Rainbow Dash; pero la pony que más le agradaba a el fue una pegaso de color crema, tan bondadosa y amable, era una mezcla entre timidez y belleza; era la primera vez que se había enamorado de algo que no existía probablemente, pero el nunca aceptó esa ley física, los sueños eran los contextos de las muchas fantasías románticas y eróticas que el creaba en su mente, no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

Pero un día, mientras sus compañeros inspeccionaban en su mochila por curiosidad y tratar de molestarlo, descubrieron en su celular fotos de My Little pony, lo que llegó al afán de molestar mucho más al muchacho con burlas y bromas insultantes y hasta dolorosas. Leo tenía una enorme fuerza debido a que trabajaba como empaquetador en un mercado grande. Siempre sentía la necesidad de golpear a los demás, pero no era propio de él y no quería convertirse en lo que odiaba.

Su padre se ahorcó en el ático de su propia casa, Leo no había dado ni una lágrima por el ya que no tenía mucho contacto aunque vivieran en la misma casa, esto solamente le hizo recordar a su difunta madre.

Pasaron los largos años y algunas cosas variaron el curso de la vida. En 2016 se declaró la guerra a Estados Unidos e Inglaterra contra Rusia y China, al proceso de estos conceptos bélicos las ciudades iban desapareciendo y destruyéndose en el olvido de la destrucción. Ya por esto, los canales de televisión iban cancelándose uno por uno, incluyendo su serie favorita. Desde entonces no vio a ninguna de sus ponys preferidas, incluyendo a Fluttershy, la extrañó tanto desde entonces y jamás la volvió a ver.

A los veinte y un años de edad se reclutó como marine en las fuerzas armadas para apoyar la causa de Estados Unidos, su personalidad cambió mucho al igual que su cuerpo. Estaba más fuerte, atleta y afrodisiaco para las mujeres, aunque todas las mujeres del mundo lo querían, el nunca las tomaba en cuenta, no eran como la primera que se había enamorado, ninguna. Siempre fue serio, tu felicidad si va a cambiar si ves la muerte en todos lados. Siempre fue testigo de muchas torturas al enemigo, cosas inimaginables que ni el mismo diablo ha visto, todo en frente de sus ojos. Pasaron cortos treinta años y seguía igual de apagado y nulo, la mayoría de los Estados Unidos ahora parecía un basurero con gente muriéndose cada día y a el no le importaba, su participación en las batallas era audaz y valiente por lo cual fue asignado como Sargento, al no le importaba su muerte ni como fuera, no le tenía miedo, no le tenía envidia, solo le tenía paciencia

5 de Marzo de 2038, el lugar en donde residían era un completo éxodo de sangre y cadáveres. El cielo gris y triste combinaba con el color de la tierra misma, las largas hojas de las palmeras bailaban junto a la merced del viento.


	2. Viaje astral

El pelotón Eco rondaba por el infierno en el mismísimo mundo del dolor, un conjunto de diez valientes soldados, en uno de esos componentes residía Leo, que su mirada observaba el frívolo suelo de tierra, el coronel Mccoy dio la palabra a sus soldados

-Registren un perímetro completo muchachos, este lugar debe estar impecable ¡Andando sabandijas!

Gritó el coronel furioso de que sus pupilos realizarán el trabajo, todos sacaron su carabina M4 por si había algún inconveniente en el trabajo

Exactamente tres horas pasaron desde que el coronel dio la orden de limpiar el perímetro, no hubo ningún problema al hacerlo. Todos se reunieron en una vieja trinchera que aún conservaba el color de la sangre en los cascos sueltos

-¡Muy bien imbéciles!

Les gritó de nuevo el coronel

- Ahora protejan la base mientras yo-

Un pequeño agujero voló de su cabeza explotando el tono rojizo de aquella, lentamente el viejo coronel siguió cayendo hasta derribarse a si mismo en sus rodillas y caer al suelo inerte. Leo se dio cuenta en menos de un segundo que habían dado fuego un francotirador enemigo entre las hojas del árbol. Todos los compañeros de Leo se cubrieron en la trinchera, aunque él no se escondió para luchar, le importaba un bledo. Uno murió cuando fue atrapado por un soldado ruso que le volteó el cuello matándolo de forma instantánea e indolora. Otro cayó en una estampida de balas que residió en su pecho dejándolo morir en el suelo.

_**-¡Bortovoy!**_

Repitió una de las tropas de elites rusas. Tres de los soldados americanos se quemaron por el impacto de una granada de fragmentación. Dos soldados más fallecieron por la rotunda explosión de un RPG. Leo, rápidamente fue a atender a un herido que trataba de no sucumbir en su propia sangre; mientras el soldado lo vendaba este lo miraba fijamente, como su sangre se derramaba desde sus sienes hasta su mentón, para verlo cerrar sus ojos y ser bienvenido a la muerte. Otro soldado fue sorprendido y acuchillado por el cuello por un soldado oriental mientras que otro iba a asesinarlo con sus manos, recibió la explosión de una granada en su pierna amputándola de un solo golpe; Leo lo mató para que sus gritos de dolor cesaran de una vez. Las escenas de muerte, el rojizo jugo, gritos de tortura; todo era simple para él. Pensó que iba a vivir o iba a llegar una nueva esperanza que llegó sin invitación, pero esta vez no. Un gran estallido irrumpió en el espacio provocando el salto del cuerpo de Leo rastrando su rostro en el duro piso, mientras exhalaba sus últimos respiros, veía los cuerpos restantes volar hacía la muerte producto de las eclosiones de masa, era una masacre, aprovechó el poco tiempo que le quedaba para observar sus palmas de sus manos, lo que antes solo eran dibujos y palabras "Nunca cambies" "Jamás pierdas tu felicidad" "Camina hacía el futuro" Ahora solo era carne desfigurada y piel abatida

-¿En qué me he convertido?

Murmuró Leo solamente para ver a un soldado en frente de él apuntándolo con su rifle mecanizado, el solo lo vio esplendido y con un alma extasiada, a punto de que su corazón fuera a explotar en mil pedazos

_**-Izbinite**_

Murmuró el joven soldado ruso al unisonó del estallido sordo de una bala dejando la pantalla de sus ojos en un blanco profundo. Fue con ese pito por unos largos segundos que asimilaban años, el viejo color blanco de la imagen se colocó nítida hasta nublarse y convertirse en un color oscuro; no podía respirar, pero no sentía la monótona necesidad de hacerlo, todo los sentidos de su cuerpo estaban desmayados, no sentía nada ni hasta sus propios huesos.

Despertó de un pequeño golpe, seguía sin sentir ni un musculo pero podía ver lo que estaba a su alrededor ¿Estaba muerto? Si ¿Estaba en el anhelado cielo? Al parecer no. El contexto en el que se situaba era el cómodo sillón de un autobús, no esos locales, sino los que te llevan a ciudades no tan lejanas a cambio de unos billetes. El paisaje fuera la ventana era el mismo, toneladas de cerro y arboledas; se inclinó a la izquierda para ver quienes eran los demás pasajeros, eran personas de su pasado que ya habían muerto, familia, conocidos, amigos imaginarios e incluso mascotas que tuvo, de hecho, una personas conocidas que reconoció en sus tumbas estaba ahí despidiéndose cuando se bajaban del transporte de metal. Quiso sin duda ir con ellos para preguntar que demonios estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse de su asiento. Luego, sin saberlo vio un pequeño perro subirse al asiento acompañante de Leo, era su antiguo perro salchicha, Mateo. Que contagiaba su felicidad con su rítmica cola, el lo acarició de tanto tiempo que no lo vio desde que fue atropellado por un viejo borracho; el solamente se quedo ahí con su viejo acompañante filosofo. Luego de unos pocos minutos de relajo el chico se despertó asustado, no pudo dormir en todo ese momento, era como si sus parpados fueran transparentes. Volteó para ver a su perro más joven y más bajo, tenía el aspecto de un cachorro, como cuando lo recibió de parte de su primo. El bus se detuvo bruscamente, el chofer del transporte gritó hacía los anónimos pasajeros

-Parada 11 D

Mateo lamió el rostro de su ex-amo y saltó al suelo para dirigirse a la puerta del bus y salir. Leo volteó hacía su ventana para ver jaurías de animales incluyendo a muchos perros, su ex-mascota se reunió con uno parecido a el, pero más grande, creo que era su madre. El bus siguió con su extraño camino

Pudo notar lentamente que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, el vello de sus mejillas y de las demás partes anatómicas disminuían lentamente hasta el punto de no tener casi nada, sus músculos se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos, las arrugas, cicatrices, puntos, altura, todo había disminuido en un bastante por ciento, pensó que disminuiría hasta ser un pequeño bebe igual que Mateo, pero su cuerpo de rebajó hasta caer en los catorce años de edad, edad cuando comenzó en ver su show preferido. El transporte nuevamente se detuvo con la brutalidad de antes, el chofer sin rostro volvió a gritar, pero se dirigía a Leo, el único pasajero del autobús

-Parada MLP

El muchacho sintió una aguja en sus costillas, vio el horror de ver como cada una de sus moléculas se desprendía de su piel, su respiración agitada se hacía cada vez más notable. El color de los asientos cambiaba a un color negro y con escarchas multicolores, el lugar cambio el espacio y no tuvo que mover ni un solo musculo, cada segundo hacía que el fuera un año luz más rápido, pasando las múltiples estrellas a su alrededor. Betelgeause, Etacarinae, Bistol star y todas las gigantes de luz. No sentía nada de su cuerpo, como que todas sus extremidades volaran y el no sintiera nada, sus pupilas se hicieron transparentes y aún así veía millonésimas cosas que tardarían eones y eones en saber la humanidad y el solo las vio en una milésima de segundo. A un poco tardar de cinco segundos, las estrellas se olvidaron en el viejo vacío de atrás, al igual que los agujeros negros, galaxias y nubes de colores opacos y vivos a la vez. Ahora solamente estaba un vacío infinito, solo estaba el residido en la nada

Pasaron unos segundos de oscuridad en el muchacho estuvo ahí, tenía el miedo de estar ahí para siempre sin ningún con solo el pasatiempo de su corta aventura en el otro mundo. Sentía que desde los núcleos de los átomos de los tejidos de la carne y la piel se regeneraban por ese complicado orden, solo que algunas cosas faltaban, como los dedos de los pies y manos, su estatura, las rodillas, los pies, las manos y las caderas, sentía de poco a poco que volvía a nacer de nuevo, como si estuviera en el feto de su antigua madre; ahora sintió algo mojado y frío en todo su cuerpo, el gran espacio negro se volvía a un verde musgo muy oscurecido y que los astros fueron reemplazados por pequeños puntos amarillos solo que estaban muy cerca de el, esta ves sus ojos se dilataban y sintió la gran necesidad de pestañear, pudo sentir mover todos los músculos de su cuerpo, los nervios que se mandaban al cerebro decían que estaba alrededor de algo frío y pesado, cuando trató de respirar, algo frío entró por sus orificios nasales y se ahogó y estas vez si sentía la necesidad de respirar. Sin pensarlo dos veces ascendió hacía el cielo fosforescente de allá arriba. Llegó finalmente al parecer que era una superficie liviana, terminó de arrastrase en la suave hierba para poder respirar ese anhelante oxigeno, su cuerpo entero estaba empapado en agua de él pequeño lago que se ahogaba, terminó de jadearse hacía sus adentros para observar el paisaje tan colorido en el que estaba. Era el medio de un bosque, era de día y no cualquier día de EEUU, era un día hermoso a donde las aves volaban y cantaban libremente al igual que las hojarascas, la hierba suave combinaba con los pequeños caracoles arrastrándose. Se restregó el rostro con su casco (Esperen un minuto ¿Con su casco?) Vio su cuerpo y se colocó de una forma aprensiva de lo que le había sucedido a su vieja anatomía, la tez de su cuerpo cambió a un negro oscuro, sus dedos desaparecieron por completo dejando solamente unos nuevos cascos para el en vez de sus ásperas manos, lentamente fue hacía el pequeño lago para ver su rostro, era el rostro de un pequeño equino, para ser más exacto el de un pony; un pony con ojos de miel y pequeña boca, todas sus cicatrices habían desaparecido por completo, su lengua obtenía un color más rojizo y animado que la anterior que era más vieja e incolora, su oscura y reluciente crin estaba impecable y sin pólvora ni sangre, lo más notorio eran sus alineadas alas negras, llenas de plumas y brillo, las movió para probarlas, era como mover otras manos . Dejo de interpretar una apariencia narcisista y trato de ver lo que pasaba en este lugar, mientras pensaba, pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo a uno pocos kilómetros. Sin pensarlo fue hacía allá para al menos comprender lo que ocurría actualmente.

Lentamente y con su pequeña boca abierta veía el diminuto pero gran paisaje que no tenía ninguna semejanza con su anterior dimensión, por todos los lados veía solamente ponys coloridos, pegasos y unicornios, y todos ellos lo saludaban con una sonrisa demás, el cooperaba tratando de saludarlos con su nueva mano, no había asfalto ni siquiera algo tecnológico en ninguna parte, ni siquiera había hordas de gente apresurada como en New York. Aún con tres horas de caminar en cuatro patas le era muy difícil todavía, solía tropezarse aún.

Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie paseaban por el pequeño Ponyville, Twilight leía un pequeño libro que levitaba con su magia mientras trotaba, y Pinkie Pie saltaba felizmente sin ninguna preocupación existente. Leo las vio ahí mientras se levantaba de la tierra, en menos de un segundo supo en donde estaba exactamente, el estaba en su programa preferido de la pubertad. Su rostro cambió lentamente al de uno miedoso a una felicidad esperanzada inmensa, quería ponerse a llorar de una forma alegórica, pero detuvo sus lágrimas cuando ellas se acercaban al muchacho desconcertado.

-Hola, por tu rostro me imagino que debes ser nuevo ¿Qué opinas Pinkie?

Espetó Twilight, Pinkie solo respondió como siempre: Emocionada

-¡¿Nuevo?! ¿Cómo puede ser nuevo aquí en Ponyville sin que haya tenido alguna fiesta? Aunque sea una pequeñísima fiesta ¿Qué quieres? ¿Reventón? ¿Fiesta? ¿Gran reunión?

-Emmm, yo…

Hablaba miedoso el chico mientras Pinkie se acercaba cada vez más a el con cada pregunta que se sentía amenazado. Ya tenía su respuesta formulada, pero cuando parpadeo ya no estaba más que su imagen de humo debido a la súper velocidad que ella produce. Su boca dejo escapar una diminuta risa además de unas lágrimas que se escurrieron por su mejilla. A eso Twilight le llamo la atención pensando que dijo algo mal para la personalidad del joven potro

-Hey ¿T-te encuentras bien?

A eso Leo le respondió en un tono orgulloso de sí mismo y con una sonrisa abierta

-Mejor que nunca


	3. Los secretos del paraíso

**He aquí la tercera parte de mi historia, por lo visto he visto a muy pocos actualizar sus historias, debe ser por el trabajo en verano, a mi también me paso, bueno, aquí vamos, disfruten:**

-Perdón por mis modales, soy Twilight Sparkle. Dime, extranjero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le preguntó la unicornio al pegaso oscuro, este aún feliz trató de responder con su timidez

-Mi nombre es…Amm-_espera un momento, aquí la mayoría de los nombres tienen compuestos en inglés que significan algo, debo inventar uno para que no sospechen que no soy de este mundo_

-Y ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Espetó la pony, lo cual este despertó de sus absortos pensamientos

-Yo…yo...Mi nombre es DreamHeaven, pero solo llámame Dream

-Está bien, Dream, eres bienvenido al pueblo de Ponyville

Dijo sonriendo, lo cual el también lo hizo

***Desde ahora el nombre del protagonista no será Leo, será Dream en adelante, espero que se acostumbren***

-¿Quieres qué te de un tour gratis? Seré yo la que te guíe

Preguntó Twilight animada por conducir al nuevo chico de Ponyville

-No gracias, quiero descubrir por mi mismo

-Como tú quieras, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, Dream

Dijo la unicornio violácea cuando se iba camino a su biblioteca con su libro mientras se despedía de Dream, este también se despidió con alegoría. Cuando la perdió de vista se dijo para sí mismo formulando tres palabras más rápidas que la combinación de un trueno y un rayo

-Tengo que buscarla

Murmuró galopando hacía su dirección contraria. Buscó y buscó por todo lo que el conocía y recordaba de Ponyville, estaban muchas partes que el nunca vio en las cuatro temporadas y lugares muy conocidos y hasta familiares. Finalmente la encontró en el pequeño lago de Ponyville, alimentaba a los animales acuáticos y a algunos reptiles como pequeñas tortugas. Todas esas décadas insoportables y jamás olvido su tez de vainilla ni sus ojos de esmeralda. Sin embargo, Dream tenía algo de miedo o vergüenza acercarse a ella ¿Qué tal si ella no lo aceptaba? ¿Qué tal si se asustaba y se fuera para siempre? ¿Si decía algo mal que estropeara todos esos años de espera y tener que empezar otra vez? Todo eso estaba en su mente y no quería que nada de eso ocurriera, lentamente se acercaba cada vez más escabulléndose en cada paso, ocultándose en cada rincón, árbol o roca que podía. Para finalizar se escondió detrás de una roca a menos de dos metros de ella, quería acercarse a ella para escuchar su débil pero angelical voz, sentía los infinitos deseos de abrazarla para sentir su perfume a fragancia arboleda. Esta vez ya estaba a medio metro de ella, pero el pequeño ruido del crujido de una rama lo advirtió obligándolo a esconderse detrás de la roca nuevamente, esto despertó la curiosidad de Fluttershy, ella se volteó hacía atrás para ver si alguien estaba detrás de ella observándola

-¿Hola?… ¿Ha-hay alguien ahí?

Dijo ella aprensiva por si alguien la atrapaba, no hubo respuesta, Dream solo trataba de que sus jadeos no fueran muy notorios. Tuvo ella la conclusión que no había nadie, aún así se fue volando por su propia seguridad, claro que primero terminó de despedirse de sus animalitos amablemente. El chico suspiró afligido

-No, no puedo hacer esto

Lentamente el pegaso iba retirándose de su escondite para llegar a la plaza de Ponyville y admirar esa estatua que no veía hace décadas, el solsticio de invierno se subyugaba ante el cielo para invitar a las escarchas del lago negro del gran cisne etéreo brillante. Dream se colocó efusivo al ver antagonista semejanza al de su mundo, pero aún así suspiró al no poder hablarle a la pegaso de sus sueños, encontró una banca y lo disfrazó de cama con tan solo unos pocos papeles y basura de la tierra, trató de acomodarse unos segundos para poder dormir luego de un día tan movido a la antítesis de la realidad y lo maravilloso de dos mundos lejanos. Creyó quedarse profundamente dormido, más aún al escuchar una voz hilada y taciturna, creyó que era un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que no lo era al sentir un leve empujón en su hombro y escuchar otra vez esa vocecilla

-¿Se-se-señor? Perdón por molestarlo, pero ¿Necesita ayuda?

-No, no quiero molestarla señora

Le respondió levantándose de su cama, para después volver afanoso por dormir, pero volvió a verla otra vez absorto. Fluttershy estaba con su casco en su boca tímida como siempre y sus grandes ojos verdosos de intranquilidad que revelaban sus cejas delgadas y negras, ella preguntó de nuevo

-De-de verdad no quiere ayuda, no lo v-veo muy bien

El joven tenía que solo formular unas cuantas palabras para tratar de ligar con ella y cortejarla con sus viejos encantos líricos de un Neruda

-Hup, ba, ba, yo,b-b-bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...¿Señora?

-Señorita por favor, iba en dirección a mi hogar cuando lo vi a usted tratando de dormir en el banco y, bueno, p-pensé que no estaba cómodo ahí durmiendo, así que, así que…pensaba invitarlo a mi casa…para que usted descansara ahí y no aquí en el frío

-No lo se señorita, no quiero molestarla

Dijo sobando su nuca y mirando hacía otro lado para no sentir vergüenza

-Um, no, no es molestia que usted se quede en mi hogar, solamente quiero que se sienta bien

El chico pensó un por un momento y dio una leve sonrisa sin mirarla para no perderse en su rostro de vainilla

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas cálidas, aún en una noche fría de invierno. Los dos platicaban a la luz de la farola nívea mientras se dirigían a casa de Fluttershy

-Soy Dream, DreamHeaven, no me dijo su nombre

-Um, yo soy Fluttershy, solo Fluttershy

-Je, a pesar de ser tan tímida me sorprende que me haya hablado en la plaza

Ella esbozó un rostro sorprendido hacía a el y luego respondió un poco aprensiva

-¿Co-co-cómo sabe usted que soy tímida? ¿Me conoce desde antes?

El pegaso no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, dio una pista que la conocía desde mucho antes, él no tiene tiempo para explicar todo lo que ha pasado y lo que paso anteriormente

-Ah, no, claro que no, solo que…mi talento es adivinar la identidad de los ponys con solo mirarlos a los ojos para así mirar su aura interior, pero no tuve que hacerlo ya que, como usted es una pony muy hermosa y amable, supuse que usted era tímida-_Espero no haberla cagado_

Ella notó unos segundos después de tomar atención a sus palabras y luego se ruborizó en frente del, acto que Dream noto. Ya habían llegado a la cabaña de Fluttershy, pasaron por el corto y excitante puente del río para ver los peces saltando sobre el suelo celeste, además de las múltiples pajareras que ella cuidaba para sus aves, muy cerca pasaron alrededor de la granja de gallinas, estaban dormidas, así que pasaron lento para no molestarlas. Finalmente entraron a la casa de Fluttershy, Dream se tomó unos segundos para entrar a su casa, la había visto varias veces en la televisión, pero esta era la primera vez que una amiga la dejaba entrar a su casa, tragó saliva y entró, sintió un cálido céfiro en su interior cuando su casco profanó la casa de Fluttershy, lentamente entraba para que esa emoción fuera infinita, algo que hacía extrañar un poco a la dueña de casa

-¿Quieres qué te sirva alguna botana o bebida?

Preguntó ella solícita por su invitado, ese fue el momento cuando la barriga de Dream comenzó a vibrar en un tono bajo, lo que dejo escapar una risita de la pegaso, el también se río un poco de sí mismo

-Bueno, si tú quieres… ¿Puedo pasar al baño para lavar mis cascos? No quiero ser mal invitado

-Por supuesto, esta a unos pasos a la izquierda, tomate tú tiempo

Espetó mientras iba a su cocina para preparar los aperitivos, mientras Dream calculaba cada paso para verlo todo y desde tan cerca lo que vio hace tantos años que pensó que para el esos pensamientos estaban extintos. Entró impaciente al baño para poder hacer sus necesidades, pero había un inconveniente ¿Dónde estaba su órgano reproductor? Es decir, jamás en su vida vio un capítulo donde un pony iba a al baño más que bañarse u otro propósito, pero jamás los ha visto orinar o algo semejante, se dedicó a buscar por unos segundos su virilidad hasta que la encontró cuando apareció de la nada debajo de su abdomen, al parecer solo se aparece cuando la buscas y no en público. En su punto de vista para el era grande. Trató de orinar en el inodoro, le fue un poco difícil controlarlo provocando que todo el tocador se empapara de sus fluidos amarillos, además de apestosos, que se esperaba, era la primera vez que orinaba con un pene de equino, el solo respondió viendo todo el lío que se había causado en el baño de Fluttershy

-Rayos

Estuvo unos escuetos cinco minutos limpiando su porquería con un pañuelo que había encontrado, aprovecho de perfumar la sala con el néctar de unas flores que residían en la ventana. Termino de limpiar todo y se volteó para irse al comedor ya que Fluttershy lo estaba esperando con una deliciosa merienda, pero se asusto cuando vio a alguien enfrente de el con una sonrisa malévola, pero liviana; no era un pony, ni un pegaso, ni un unicornio, ni un alicorn, nada de este mundo o que había visto en la serie. Era grácil y sin cabello, sus pies fueron reemplazados por una punta de humo negro, no tenía piel sino más bien una capa de humo negro que todo el día exhalaba hacía arriba lentamente, como si fuera un humo graso, dos filosos dedos se componían de cada una de sus dos garras, dos grandes perlas componían a sus ojos, su boca era invisible, pero el interior era un tono gris, más semejante al grafito, dos pequeñas puntas residían en cada extremo de su cuadricular cabeza, era un demonio.

-Hola

Dijo después de un tiempo que Dream se quedo aprensivo ante la extraña criatura, el preguntó curioso

-¿Quién eres?

El demonio negro se alejo mientras le respondía una respuesta que era para el mismo

-¿Quién soy?...La pregunta sería ¿Qué soy?

El pony oscuro se quedo silencioso por la pregunta sin respuesta del demonio negro, el se acerco más a el

-Pregúntame

-… ¿Qué eres?

-Puedo ser cualquier cosa que tú piensas…

Le dijo mientras paseaba alrededor de el y rozando su garra con el mentón del muchacho

-Pero, para ser más exacto, soy un ente de fuerza maligna, la olvidada y traumática pesadilla de un niño, padre de la muerte e hijo del suicidio. Soy el límite inalcanzable de la oscuridad, lo que duerme en el fondo de tu alma y despertara cuando el destino lo implore, soy la razón de la destrucción y el caos, la locura del más cuerdo y el miedo del más valiente, mi nombre es Zalgo

-¿Z-Zalgo?

-Correcto, mi taciturno amigo. Ahora me imagino que preguntas ¿Qué es Zalgo?

El joven pony no respondió ni una palabra, estaba tan callado, pero tan lleno de preguntas que hacer, Zalgo solamente esperó que el estuviera callado por unos segundos más para sentir el suspenso en su pecho

-Déjame…describirme a mi mismo con una canción

**PD: La original es esta** watch?v=sDmORxeFfas

De la nada de la faz de este mundo empezó a sonar el toque de un piano con una música escalofriante, el tono del baño empezó a sentirse más negro hasta la oscuridad total en la que estaba antes cuando había muerto, los endemoniados ojos de Zalgo empezaron a cerrarse hasta que desparecieron o se camuflaron de su tono de piel, y empezó a cantar con una boca cocida

_El viene_

_El es el que espera detrás de la pared_

_El es el que espera para acabarlo todo_

_Todo lo que conoces, todo lo que eres_

_El lo destrozara y lo dejara lejos_

_El llamara la bestia que devorara tu alma_

_El tomara un mundo entero y lo dejara incompleto_

_El viene_

_El cantara la canción que acabara con este mundo_

_Una hermosa canción, en una hermosa noche_

_El espera esa noche, el espera la oscuridad_

_El espera detrás de la pared_

_El es el caos de la mente colectiva_

_Comiendo mi alma_

_Dejándome incompleto, uno con el_

_Caos y víctimas, ambos serán privados_

_No hay orden sin caos_

_Ya no quedara orden_

_El espera por esto_

_El espera detrás de la pared_

_El espera la llamada, que lo liberara_

_El lo destruirá todo, el enterrara los restos con sus manos_

_El lo hará todo suyo, si se lo permites SE LO PERMITIRAS_

_El cantara la canción, la canción que acabara con la tierra_

_El es el que no tiene ojos, el que no tiene silueta_

_El es el único que miente, el es único que viola mediante este mundo en pedazos_

_Por mis ennegrecidos ojos, por esta rizada fatalidad, mediante la reconstrucción de este mundo_

_Tu cantarás la canción, por ti EL cantara_

_Cantara la canción durante todo el día_

_Por el TU llevarás, provocando su regreso en este hermoso mundo_

_Regresara todo lo que perdimos_

_Tu cantarás la canción, y ASÍ será _

_Serenata del fin, con el ritmo que todos ustedes conocen_

_El ritmo de la canción del mundo, la canción del ALMA_

_Mantenlo cerca de tu corazón, porque es el RITMO de la canción _

_Todos son la batería, todos son la canción_

_El espera detrás de la pared, en un palacio de cristal torturado, servido por legiones de muertos sin descanso_

_Y vestido de una armadura tallada en el sufrimiento de las madres_

_En su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta _

_Y en su mano izquierda una vela cuya luz es la sombra_

_Su mano izquierda esta manchada con la sangre de Am Dhaegar_

_Seis de sus bocas hablan en lenguas diferentes y la séptima cantará la canción que acabara con el mundo_

_El viene_

La horrenda canción había terminado, pero el espacio no había cambiado absolutamente, todavía todo seguía en su tono oscuro, pero los ojos y la boca de Zalgo cambiaron a su perspectiva original y espetó plácidamente

-Creo que ya comprendiste

El no supo nada más que asentir ante esa acotación. Zalgo rápidamente con sus curvas de humo se acercó hacía el y lentamente su cabeza daba vueltas sin ninguna articulación o hueso posible

-YO SOY EL CAOS POSIBLE EN LOS MUNDOS EXISTENTES, EN TODOS Y CUALQUIER MUNDO

-Ósea, puedes hacer…

-Que este mundo se haga pedazos, si, si puedo y se hará, pero yo no lo hare, lo harás tu. Recuerda:

Dijo volviendo con su voz real

-TÚ CANTARAS LA CANCIÓN Y ASÍ SERA, creí que fui muy claro en esa parte

El chico quedo perplejo y asustado respecto a esa parte de la canción, el no tenía ningún deseo de hacer horrible a este y ni menos que al anterior. "Anterior" Eso le hizo pensar algo de su mundo, el caos y las guerras que estuvieron ahí, toda esa destrucción

-Espera un momento

Dijo el pony dudando y siguiendo con cada palabra

-Eso significa

-Si, indaga sobre el tema, quiero que lo sepas por ti mismo

Le dijo el demonio extasiado

-Tú hiciste el caos en mi viejo mundo

-Jajajaja, ding, ding, ding. Acertaste mi taciturno amigo. Estuve antes de tu presente existencia en tu étnico espacio, pero no me olvide de ti. No, no puedo ser tan malvado, me asegure de dar con todo cuando comenzaste a existir y hacerte miserable…como lo hare aquí, igual para todos. Es casi como un pasatiempo para mí

-No, no puedes, no puedes hacer que este mundo-

-Se parezca al tuyo

Le dijo interrumpiendo su antítesis, lo cual el pony respondió con un rostro afligido, no quería lo mismo de nuevo, era lo que menos pedía

-Yo no podría, porque se supone que tu lo harás ¿Ya has olvidado cuantas veces has sido testigo, cómplice e incluso el maestro de una dolorosa tortura? Admítelo, te acostumbraste al adicto sonido de una cuerda vocal rompiéndose y no al relincho de un animal. Tú serás el mesías que traerá una nueva era aquí, te explicaría más, pero creo que se nos acabo el tiempo

Dijo mostrando en su pecho un desfigurado reloj de arena hecho con su propio polvo negro, el demonio oscuro le decía mientras lentamente se iba y guardaba el reloj en su pecho sin física

-Nos veremos más tarde para destruir este nuevo lugar al que le llamas "casa". Pero recuerda siempre mi taciturno amigo: "Las campanas del pasado volverán a sonar en el presente"

Le murmuró sus últimas palabras desvaneciéndose en el cálido aire del baño al igual que todo el contexto negro que se figuraba en el espacio, todo en solo un parpadeo, de un momento a otro sin razón aparente el corazón del equino se aceleró rápidamente casi al punto de morir, lentamente su aceleración disminuía y volvió a la normalidad, después se asustó nuevamente al escuchar otra voz, acompañada presente de un nokcnokc***No encontré otra palabra adecuada, perdón***, pero no era tan diabólica, sino algo antónimo

-¿Dream? Perdón por si interrumpo ¿Pero vas a tardar mucho ahí? Es que la cena ya esta lista

El chico suspiró para cerrar esos ojos y fingir que nada de esto paso

La merienda ya estaba lista y el tacto de las papilas gustativas también se estaban preparando. En la mesa residían deliciosos manjares en platillos de crema. Había mantequilla untada en pan integral y tostado, una tetera celesta con un suave te de hierbas para calmar la noche. Una variedad de cafés en la mesa: Cappuccino, Late, Vienés y Vainilla. Unas galletas estaban en un platillo de plásticos semejantes a las de navidad por su textura de jengibre y sus múltiples colores. Todo estaba delicioso, se sentaron adecuadamente en la mesa para poder hablar de sus…cosas

-Algo me dice que no eres de por aquí, espero que no sea apresurada, ¿Pero de dónde eres?

El chico dejo de perderse en su comida que entraba en su paladar para poder concentrarse y preguntarse a sí mismo en su diminuta mente de equino: ¿Ahora qué inventar?

-Bueno, yo soy-_Aghh, genial, apenas me acuerdo de este programa y ya me están entrevistando cosas que no se, tengo que inventar algo_

-Provengo de unas tierras muy lejanas, pasando los bosques Everfree

Ella suspiró algo asustada y preguntó por tener algo más de curiosidad

-Ah ¿Y no le da miedo pasar por ese bosque cuando tenga que hacer sus comprar o pasear?

-Claro que no, de hecho, me quede ahí por unos días cuando escape de casa

-Oh, debe haber sido reconocido ser muy valiente y rebelde en su pueblo. Hay veces que no quiero ser tan cobarde ni tan tímida cuando estoy con mis amigas, pero eso es algo muy difícil para mí. A veces, creo que tengo que dejar de ser así

Se dijo angustiada y mirando hacía el piso, pero sintió algo en su casco que estaba sobre la mesa, algo tibio y acogedor, algo que ella deseaba que estuviera sobre ella para sucumbir los empujones de su pecho y convertirlos en odiseas de éxtasis. El casco de Dream topaba con el de Fluttershy, ella no quiso apartar su casco, solamente se quedo congelada y ruborizada frente a el, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su garganta cuando el joven hablo

-Eres única, nunca quiero que cambies, eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Ella se ruborizó un poco más tomándolo como un buen cumplido, pero Dream se percató de lo que hizo y rápidamente quito el casco para gritar nervioso

-¡Y cuando digo que me gustas, lo digo por…por…estas tostadas!

Dijo recogiendo una galleta, ella se río en parte, pero más bien fue una sonrisa falsa. Dream quiso romper ese incomodo silencio para salirse del tema de choque de cascos y preguntó algo que siempre quiso saber y ahora puede saberlo todo con solo preguntar

-Oye ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella salió de su trance y respondió cortésmente

-Bueno, ahora tengo 14 ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Dream en el fondo se alegró, pero no quería descuidarse como las otras veces, tenía que ser cuidadoso

-Curiosidad, yo tengo la misma edad que tu

-Oh, pero que coincidencia. Había pensado que eras un poco más grande ya que…dormías en el banco

El muchacho se río, luego acompañado de unas risas de la dama presente. Pronto, como una embestida de un caballo, sonó el sórdido reloj cucú marcando su trabajo monótono que ya era medianoche, la ama de casa se preocupó demasiado por la repentina noticia

-Oh, ya es medianoche, como se pasa el tiempo con un amigo

El joven se sorprendió y preguntó desconcertado, pero a la vez feliz

-¿So-soy tu amigo?

-Bueno… ¿Es un poco apresurado?

Respondió aprensiva

-No, no. Es que aún creía que era un desconocido para ti en esta casa

-Me hiciste reír en un día tedioso, eso hacen los amigos

-¿E-eso hacen?

Preguntó el ingenuo y pensativo, ella decidió preguntarle algo que era lógico para él

-… ¿Jamás has tenido un amigo?

-… Después hablamos eso, por favor

-Está bien, no te estoy obligando. ¿Vamos a dormir?

-Perdón por si no tengo algo mejor para ti

Dijo la pegaso mostrándole tímidamente una hamaca atada a dos árboles dentro de la cabaña, obtenía unas cortas sábanas que tenían más bien el mexicano arte de un poncho mohoso adyacente con una pequeña almohada vainilla. El chico se acercó presente al miedo de Fluttershy que viera más como un chiste a que una cama, él dijo soñador

-Es simplemente perfecta

Decía mientras acariciaba el manto suave de una sábana que no veía hace años, en la marina dormían en la tierra donde sus únicos acompañantes eran las escarchasetéreas y su cama era la simple piel morena de la madre tierra

-Esto es suficiente, lo siento si te he molestado

-No has sido molestia, en absoluto, me encanta ayudar a los demás

El sintió de nuevo sintió esa eterna chispa que lo hizo enamorarse de ella, y le preguntó la duda que tuvo por todos esos años

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ya sabes, ayudar a los ponys e incluso animales del bosque sin tener nada a cambio

-…Se llama bondad, no lo hago por una recompensa o algo semejante, lo hago para sentirme bien ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación? La de hacer sentir bien a alguien aunque sea un desconocido

Esa pregunta le rodó por la cabeza por mucho tiempo convertido en milésimas de segundos

-Así que no lo haces a ningún precio

-No, solo lo hago por cuenta propia

El muchacho sacó una lágrima de su ojo de tal felicidad que estaba aquí, ella aprensivamente retrocedió unos pasos atrás

-Ah, p-perdón ¿Te hice llorar?

-Hipotéticamente sí, pero de felicidad, algo que hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba. Me alegra que me hayas encontrado en esa banca

Ella se sonrojó por lo que dijo y encontró halagador el pequeño calibre de sus palabras

-Será mejor dormir, ahora es cuando debes descansar. Ten buenas noches

-Igualmente

Murmuró descansando en su mansa cama preparándose para dormir después de un día muy agitado, Fluttershy apagó la luz amarilla y murmuró silenciosamente como para dejar que el no escucharas sus palabras

-Descansa

Suavemente cerró la puerta sin causar ni un leve sonido. Él se recostó disfrazándose con las sábanas de su cama, tenía sueño y sus ojos imploraban descanso, pero ¿Quién podría dormir en un día así?

Las escuálidas antorchas liberabas los fuegos tricolores en un espacio negro y vacío que conducía a un pequeño vestíbulo, solo residían seis largas antorchas alrededor de una gran mesa, seis sillas y tres antorchas estaban en cada extremo de la mesa rectangular, pero un solo pony estaba sobre ellos sentado en una silla de rey hacía sus nobles, vestido con una gabardina negra muy oscura que se confundía con la oscuridad. 13 diferentes ponys estaban sentados en cada silla, cada pony obtenía una humilde gabardina que disfrazaba su identidad, todas de diferentes colores opacos y oscuros, era difícil ver algún tipo de alas o cuerno o incluso algo más sombrío que eso. Al parecer por sus movimientos aleatorios de sus patas delanteras y el grito grave de sus gargantas todos estaban entablando una discusión o un debate brutal, todos gritaban cosas horrendas e incluso comiendo una pata de búho rostizado o tomando una copa de cidra fría; menos dos ponys ahogados en el silencio, uno que traía una gabardina gris y estaba sedentario en su cuarta silla en el extremo derecho, su cabeza solamente miraba el suelo finito. Mientras que el otro era el gran pony que se creía el rey de la sala residido en su silla delantera, el miraba a todos sus invitados discutir sus problemas, cada uno decía cada vez cosas más horribles y obtusas a la vez

-¿Por qué no les sacamos los valores por las tripas?

-¡No! ¡Es mejor por los ojos! ¡Es más fácil por los globos oculares!

-Hay que traerlas aquí y violarlas a la fuerza si es necesario

-Que te apuesto que ni siquiera saben pelear, hay que haces que esto sea competente

Todos siguieron discutiendo cada vez más y más fuerte a la vez que aumentaban los decibeles del espacio hasta el punto del pony rey de la gabardina negra levanto sus patas de su silla y alzó la vista hacía el horizonte, de su capa salió un pequeño y deforme cuerno negroque luego expandió una sonda de sonido por todo el lugar provocando que todos los ponys excepto el de gris hicieran explotar sus tímpanos, luego de los murmullos de dolor se provocó un gran silencio incomodo donde el único que era esperado oír era su misterioso maestro, el sereno pony se sentó nuevamente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y espetó finalmente

-No haremos nada de lo que ustedes debatieron…solo si el momento lo implora. Solo necesitamos esas seis baratijas junto con los seis valores de la…la…lo que sea que digan ellas.

Mataremos a las mane 6 sin importar cuanta piedad reclamen o dejaremos de llamarnos: Campatan


End file.
